Deilicious
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: Some pain can be delicious Itachi-San, un. What happens when blondes are naughty? ITADEI Spanking. Laugh at the pun of the title.
1. Spanked

**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 1/21/12**

******TITLE: Deilicious**

******ANIME: Naruto**

******PAIRING: Yaoi: ItachiXDeidara**

******STATUS: Oneshot: Completed**

******RELATED STORIES: None**

******WARNINGS: Graphic sex between two men, spanking.**

_~Punishment is best served** hot**~_

* * *

Deidara was freaking out. He'd messed up. He was supposed to only kill the given target, but he'd messed up on a bomb, and the explosion wiped out almost the entire village, leading to a battle that cost him the scroll he had originally been sent to get. He was now heading to Pein's office, knowing he had it in for him. He knocked, and that fatal voice answered him, too calmly.

"Come in Deidara."

He slowly walked in, awaiting inevitable punishment. Instead, his leader smirked at him maliciously.

"No, I have something else in mind. Go to Itachi."

Deidara warily exited the room, anxious at the turn of events in his reprimanding. He slowly walked down the corridor toward his rival's room. He knocked, blinking as the door opened, no one was there. He walked inside the dim room, looking around suspiciously. The door shut behind him. He whirled to look, but instantly turned back around when someone moved quickly, and he missed the sound of the door locking.

He felt hot breath on his neck, and he stiffened, the scope on his eye allowed him to dimly see Itachi circling him.

"I hear you've been bad, Deidara."

Came Itachi's seductive voice. Deidara regarded him with suspicious eyes. In a flash of speed only the Sharingan could track, Itachi was against Deidara, ripping the eye scope off, and tearing his shirt from him with sharp nails. Deidara gasped as his pants were unzipped, he attempted a desperate escape, but Itachi held fast and put his mouth next to Deidara's ear.

"What happens, when children misbehave?"

Deidara gasped as he was pulled over Itachi's lap, arms being handcuffed to the leg of the chair. He felt fingers slip under the band of his boxers and he tensed as they were pulled off and thrown somewhere, he felt hands running over his stomach. He was dizzy, one minute he had been standing fully clothed now he was over his nemesis' lap, completely nude.

"This happens..."

Itachi whispered, and brought a hand down hard on the seventeen year old blonde's bare ass. He gasped in pain, tears formed in his eyes, mostly from the shock that he was in such a degrading position. Itachi smirked. He brought his hand down again, slapping Deidara's ass hard. The blonde squirmed wildly, a tremendous stinging pain forcing tears from his eyes.

As Itachi delivered that last blow Deidara had tears streaming like a waterfall down his face. Sobbing sounds choked out from him. Itachi uncuffed him, but he simply threw him onto his bed; the action startled Deidara. The sound of Itachi's belt sliding from his pants caused his heart to stop, and as it whistled through the air toward him, he cried out through tears.

"STOP, PLEASE!"

He managed to choke out, as the belt hit him, he screamed. Trying to crawl away, Itachi grabbed his ankles, yanking him back, hitting him over and over. Deidara screamed each time, his ass throbbed unbearably. Itachi released him. Deidara tried desperately to get away, but couldn't move. Instead he curled into a ball. Muttering "I'm sorry I'm sorry." Over and over again. Itachi sighed. He hadn't _wanted _to do this. He started out with his sadistic side thirsting for the blonde's pain, but him being a master of emotion was able to hide the fact that it really unsettled him hearing the teenager cry. He crushed on the blonde, but only Kisame knew. He bent forward, pulling the younger male into a hug.

He tensed; Itachi tilted his head to stare into his eyes. Sapphire, fear filled eyes swam with tears in front of him. Terrified of what he would do next. Whether Deidara hated this man or not, he knew he was capable of serious damage. Itachi stared back, and then kissed him. Deidara was shocked, to say the least; hs blue eyes flew wide. Itachi smirked.

Itachi gently massaged his bottom lip, and uncertain, Deidara opened his mouth. Itachi explored each crevice. Very nervously, Deidara kissed back, Itachi smiled. He let his hands wander, tickling the young blonde on his very sensitive stomach. Deidara moaned into the kiss as Itachi massaged his thighs. He began to trail his mouth down, sucking on Deidara's neck gently. Deidara gasped loudly and arched up when Itachi reached his stomach, licking the tan skin with his rough tongue. He slid his hands to Deidara's dick quickly, capturing his lips again.

Deidara moaned, as Itachi squeezed and stroked his sensitive cock, he wasn't able to hold his load very long and came with a loud scream. Itachi laughed at the blonde's quick orgasm, earning a tearful glare and blush. He wiped his hand on the sheets and stuck the other to his lover's mouth, three fingers to his sweet lips. Deidara knew what he wanted. He was a virgin, but he was not naive. He made sure they were coated well in saliva, before Itachi jerked them out of his hot mouth in a sign of impatience. Itachi flipped him to his stomach, and entered one finger gently into his lover's entrance. Deidara mewled in discomfort, wincing as Itachi thrust the other two in quickly, as to get this over and done.

He thrust them in slowly as he bent down; licking off his tears that Deidara hadn't even been aware he had shed. He suddenly removed his fingers; shocking the blonde and causing an uncomfortable whine. They were replaced with something much larger. Deidara whimpered as Itachi pushed all the way in, his breathing labored and punctuated with whimpers. Itachi shushed him, stroking Deidara's stomach, Deidara yelped softly when Itachi slowly pulled out, and then thrust back in a little rougher.

Deidara gasped as a sharp and unusual pleasure exploded through his body like a bomb, arching into Itachi with a loud, shrill, moan. Itachi chuckled as Deidara blushed brightly in embarrassment.

He began a rhythmic pattern that had the bomber writhing under his mercy, screaming in ecstasy as his prostate was struck repeatedly. The sound of skin slapping against skin resounded on the walls, the eroticism in the room elevated due to the lewd sounds. Itachi pumped Deidara's cock at a slightly faster pace than his thrusts. Deidara's muscles began to tighten; Itachi suddenly plunged deep into him, cumming with a loud moan, his grip bruised the bomber's hips. Deidara came not a second later when he felt the hot fluid fill him, moaning loudly into the bed sheets. As he fell next to him Itachi pulled him into a protective embrace,

"Try to behave Dei-Chan, I hate hurting you..."

Deidara smiled.

"But some pain can be delicious, Itachi."

Itachi smirked before kissing him gently, vaguely thinking Deidara had actually enjoyed the "punishment."

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**I despise this story too. You're tired of me saying that, hm?**

**I realize how OOC Itachi-sama is, But... As my sister said, he doesn't have to be emotionless, it is a story after all, so... Enjoy... :D**

**You can also blame her for the pun in the title.**


	2. Chapter 3

The administrators are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

Kiko Gorgon

The Akatsuki Wolf


End file.
